what should happen
by DaBig Z
Summary: these areoneshots reveiw and i will ad go zutara
1. Chapter 1

"You have a jail mate." The di lee said coldly as he threw a figure down the chute.

Katara gasped as she took in the sight of the very confused Zuko. Ever since the South Pole he had tried to capture aang without success. She knew he was in bah sing sae but know she was stuck with him in the catacombs.

"Hello" zuko said gently as he stood up from the rocky earth.

"Why are you here?" katara asked coolly while her heart sped up for reasons unknown.

His answer was short Azula. She had locked him down here because he may stand in her way of getting bah sing sae to the fire nation.

"I guess the avatar is here as well" zuko stated

'yes but you can't have him no matter what you sick reason is." She said with a huff

"my 'sick reason' is to restore my honor that my father has taken away from me" he replied with his voice hinting sarcasm, however his hand automatically reached for his scar but katara grabbed it before it made contact.

Zuko's golden eyes looked at her in question as she reached down for her water skin.

" I have healing ability, I know it's a scar but this water is from the spirit oasis in the north pole so maybe it would work if you want too." She said.

Zuko took in her words as he gave a silent nod, however at the last second he changed his mind noticing the one inch distance between himself and Katara.

She let the water back into the pouch as she was mesmerized by zuko's beautiful golden eyes.

Suddenly the space between the two closed as their lips met. Zuko gently slid his arms around Katara's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck neither one pulled away.

Just then the catacombs opened showing the dumbfounded yet beaming uncle Iron and Aang who was surprisingly not heartbroken because of his new found feelings toward Toph. Katara and zuko slid apart taking in the two frozen men.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on water work with me, uugh." I bellowed. Little did I know that prince Zuko and the pirate captain were docking a mere 20 feet away. The sound of metal scraping sand stopped me from water bending. I peered behind the bushes and saw prince zuko's boat docked. I turn around to get the scroll and run but I hit something hard. I look up and realize it's not something but someone, a pirate.

"No let go of me" I shrieked as I smacked him in the face with water.

He let go to tend to his head so I ran, tonight I am not lucky for I ran straight into the waiting arms of prince Zuko. He had my writs in a death grip and I could not move them. He leans in close and wipers in a husky voice 'I'll save you from the pirates.'

He drags me toward his boat and hands me to his solders. I am then tied to a small tree, I notice I am surrounded by 15 people including Zuko and a short round man. It is then where the inevitable happens, he asks for Aang.

"Tell me where he is and I won't have to hurt you or your brother." He states.

"Go jump in the river!" I say defiantly.

"Try to understand I need to capture him to restore something I have lost my honor, perhaps I can restore something you have lost." He whispers

By now he is behind me talking in my ear. His warm breath tickles over my neck sending shivers down my spine. He holds something in front of me and I instantly know what it is.

"My mother's necklace where did you get that." I bellow

"I did not steal it if that is what you are wondering."

Then the captain of the pirates speaks up he and Zuko go back and forth until Zuko orders him, his pirates and zuko's own solders to look for Aang. Zuko tries to bribe me again but is stoped when the.round man, his uncle starts to laugh.

"Zuko do you know what that is, it's a betrothal necklace. What you are doing besides her being tied up is considered proposing in the water tribes."

"Uncle I who- well I—ugh." That's all Zuko manages to get out.

Yeah I think Zuko and I please, that guys a lunatic but he is buff and rather hansom especially with that scar but the hair. Wait stop Katara he is the enemy but a cute enemy. Hours pass and I am now untied but in chains, zuko's uncle's idea. The uncle went to bed some time ago and now I am here alone with Zuko. It's a cold night and it seems to be dropping 5 degrees every 2 minutes. I start shivering pulling my knees up to my chin for warmth then the unexpected happens. Zuko comes and sits behind me pulling my back into his chest. I want to protest but he is so warm so instead I say thanks this takes him by surprise, maybe Zuko is not so bad.

As she says thanks all I can think about is how she is wiggling her hips to get in a comfortable position all the while grinding my manhood. I saw he shivering I wanted to help. This girl Katara has a strange effect on me. Her beauty is so intoxicating that I want her to feel the same about me as I do her. Alas I know she cannot but I will have some bliss. She turns around as if to say something but her word are cut short for I press my warm lips to her cool ones.

Suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck and positions herself in my lap so she is straddling me. I quickly place my hand on her hips. My tongue swiping across her lower lip begging for entrance which I am granted. The bliss ends when we pull away for much needed air. We slowly drift to sleep in each other's arms making a silent promise to tell none of this night.


End file.
